1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like, which are widely used, generally have a display device. Here, display devices for displaying images using digital data include a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among the display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) by generating light according to recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device may obtain a high color gamut due to characteristics of self-light emission material, and because a light emission area of pixels is reduced as resolution increases, a change in total power consumption of a panel is insignificant. Also, the organic light emitting display device has fast response speed and low power consumption at high resolution, as compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
However, due to the characteristics of a self-light emission display panel, the organic light emitting display device may have problems in that an image of desired luminance cannot be displayed due to a change in efficiency according to a degradation of a material (i.e., a degradation of an OLED), and a residual image may be generated. Actually, the OLED is degraded according to the passage of time, and light having gradually lower luminance is generated to correspond to the same data signal.
Thus, a method of compensating for degradation by measuring a current flowing in a light emitting device, or by measuring brightness of a pixel, may be considered. However, when the method of compensating for degradation by adding input data and compensation data in a degraded pixel is used, a degradation of the corresponding pixel may be accelerated. Also, when luminance of another pixel is lowered on the basis of the degraded pixel, luminance of the entire display panel may be reduced, and lifespan of the corresponding pixel may remain as it is.